warriors_of_the_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Storm
=Summary= : Useful Links *'Allegiances' =Story= Prologue :Snow fell down as three cats sat around a silver-looking Moonpool. The black she-cat finally stood with an irritated hiss and glared at the pale cream and white molly that sat beside the grey tabby tom. She couldn't possibly understand how they were remaining calm when the Twolegs were destroying their home. "Onyx," the pale cream and white tabby started but was interrupted. :"No! Don't Onyx me. If my clan dies because of you, Kiana, I will wage a war on your paws. It will be your fault." Kiana's eyes widened as Onyx turned with a swift lash of her dark tail and disappeared through the ferns. She turned to the grey and white tabby before her pale amber eyes filled with sadness. Kiana finally met the grey tabby's green eyes. :"Kiana, let her simmer down." He spoke quietly, too quiet. She turned on him angrily. "No, she won't." The pale cream and white tabby knew Onyx, they had grown up together through the hardships of being rogues. It had been her and Onyx against the world before Onyx's mother, Bestille, had given birth to Raela, Onyx's little sister. That was when Onyx had begun to change. She'd said something about making a Clan and finding others that wished to be free of the sad life they lived. Now Onyx would wage a war and Kiana couldn't stop her. :"Ragnvaldr, there is no stopping Onyx when she's set on a fight." Kiana stared at the calm grey and white tom. "When I tell you this, I should know. She's the only reason these clans exist. So heed my warnings, Onyx will strike and it won't be just against my clan." With that, Kiana turned and fled deeper into the forest where the Unclaimed Land met FallClan. :It wasn't long until she was nearing the heart of her land when she suddenly got the strange scent of blood and a..FrostClan cat. Kiana felt her heart speed up as she her legs quickened to a running pace and she came upon Lonnie fighting off a black smoke tabby cat. Lonnie was one of Kiana's most trusted Warriors. :Kiana immediately jumped into action jumping onto the darker cat's back. The darker cat let out a yowl and it pierced her ears. She knew that yowl. Nuka. The pale cream and white leader slashed her claws down her lover's face, pain filling her heart as she watched him turn on her. She jumped back when he took a swipe at her with his long, golden, curved claws. She felt betrayal and disbelief fill her heart. "Nuka, you don't have to do this." She begged the black smoke tom. Nuka ignored her and raged on, his claws slashing across her chest and shoulders painfully. She watched as Lonnie leapt onto Nuka gripping his head between her paws, her claws slid out and into his temple with her grip tight she jerked her paws and snapped the tom's neck. Kiana watched as he fell still and his eyes glazed over. "Oh, Nuka." She murmured. :Lonnie stared at the tabby in horror. "What has Onyx done?" She asked her leader fear filling her pale gaze. Kiana felt her fear and to answer her question. Onyx had done what she thought she needed too. "If she is to attack we will not fight." The pale cream and white leader said looking up to gaze at the form of Silverpelt in the stars above. She didn't know how this would end, but she refused to fight. :Lonnie stared at Nuka's body for another second before speaking. "We should bury him." The calico warrior nudged his moving body over to reveal several wounds Kiana and Lonnie had given him. Kiana hated killing her lover, but she had to right? It had been moons since Kiana had given birth to her only son, Ronan, and she had yet to reveal who his father was. Kiana heard the familiar cackle of Onyx and turned to Onyx with her younger sibling, Raela. :"You've put your Clan to shame and by all means, Onyx, StarClan will avenge this. I swear it on Silverpelt." She said. That was when Onyx leapt fangs bared. "Kiana, you fool!" The cat sneered before pinning her. Raela's eyes widened and she watched as Lonnie ran at her sister. Raela wasn't loyal to FallClan and knew her duty as deputy. She leapt at Lonnie throwing the older molly. With a cry of pain, Lonnie slammed into a tree, knocking her out. Kiana squirmed underneath Onyx furiously trying to work her way out to fight back or do what she could. "Onyx don't do this-" she was cut off as Onyx's silver claws slashed across her throat and only sound her gurgling was heard. Raela squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. :"You know this means war," she told her sister. "Birch-" Onyx shushed her immediately. "I know exactly what this means and I will have my way whether you are by my side are not." She told her sister. Raela realized what that meant. If Onyx needed to she'd kill Raela. She needed to stop this before it was too late. Before Onyx could say a word, Raela raced off deeper in FallClan towards AsterClan. :The last thing heard was Onyx's angry cry. Raela's name. Betrayal laced Onyx's cry before long Raela heard nothing but the trees and wind. As she reached, Ragnvaldr's territory, the former FrostClan deputy slowed to a stop. There stood Ragnvaldr and a black molly. "Ragnvaldr," the grey molly greeted. She watched as he eyed her with his calm green eyes. His warrior, however, didn't seem to trust her at all. :Raela feared of Onyx's reign and it needed to end soon. "Onyx has gone mad, Ragnvaldr." She whispered. "If she isn't stopped she'll reach AsterClan before too long." The black molly feared the worst for her former clan but if it took her to persuading Ragnvaldr into letting her join for safety then so be it. "I'd like to join AsterClan," she said, the black warrior shuffled nervously, eyes narrowed, as she looked at Ragnvaldr with a sort of begging gaze. :With much thought, Ragnvaldr finally said yes and motioned to his commander. "Follow Spiderclaw back to camp, she'll show you around, but don't expect too many to accept you. You are Onyx's family." He said a silent warning in that. Raela nodded and followed the high ranking warrior. Ragnvaldr, however, stayed in the spot he sat in. If Raela was right, Onyx would be coming for his clan. They'd fight of course, Ragnvaldr knew that if Onyx died battling this then she'd surely have a worthy successor. That he was sure of. :Several moons later, Ragnvaldr and Raela fought to hold off a rather strong Onyx. She had led an army that had quickly taken out most of FallClan and was working on AsterClan. A young calico molly battled her deputy, Icestorm. While, Raela pushed back on her sister, she felt claws dig into her neck fur along her spine and yank her back. She whirled to face a brown tabby. The brown tabby eyed his former love interest before batting her away with his large paws. Raela kicked towards Crane catching him in the jaw. She heard it snap back and noticed it looked crooked. Broken even. Onyx battled Ragnvaldr furiously, but the grey tabby was more powerful than the FrostClan leader. It happened so quick, one minute Onyx had Ragnvaldr pinned then he had reversed it and pushed her face and shoulders into some mud digging his claws in. He'd smothered Onyx until she went still. It was over. Chapter One :CS